Rodney's Christmas Day
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - C’est Noël sur la cité et certains le fêtent à leur manière… - McShep


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune, on va dire hors-saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : c'est Noël sur la cité et certains le fêtent à leur manière… - McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah comme on est en période de Noël, j'avais envie d'écrire une tite fic sur ce thème. C'est juste un ti OS comme ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Rodney's Christmas's day**

L'effervescence était de mise sur la cité en ce jour particulier. C'était le jour de Noël et l'ambiance était à la fête. La cité avait été décorée pour la circonstance et un immense sapin avait été placé en bas du grand escalier. Tout le monde avait participé à sa décoration. Enfin tout le monde excepté Rodney. Il n'avait pas voulu se joindre aux autres même lorsque Radek avait tenté de le corrompre avec des barres chocolatées. Le canadien n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes et en particulier Noël. Aussi, il avait décidé de rester dans son labo pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

Elisabeth était passée le voir pour l'inviter au repas de réveillon qui avait été organisé mais il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait énormément de travail et autre chose à faire que de passer une soirée à se goinfrer et à rire des blagues douteuses de Sheppard. La Diplomate avait été surprise mais n'avait rien dit. Elle était partie, pensant que le scientifique finirait bien par changer d'avis et se joindrait à eux dans le cours de la soirée. Mais il ne vint pas.

ooOoo

Une grande table avait été installée dans le mess afin que tout le monde puisse se retrouver autour. Elisabeth avait demandé à Steven Caldwell de lui ramener quelques petites choses de la Terre pour agrémenter leur repas de réveillon. Tout le monde s'installait bruyamment. John Sheppard s'assis et remarqua alors une place vide à côté de la sienne.

- Tiens, Rodney ne vient pas ? demanda t'il à Elisabeth qui était à sa gauche.

- Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir mais je pensais qu'il aurait changé d'avis, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, annonça John en se levant.

ooOoo

Rodney était seul dans son labo, assis devant son ordinateur portable. Il pianotait sur son clavier tout en contrôlant les réactions d'un objet qu'il y avait branché. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas John entrer.

- Vous compter passer la nuit ici ? lui demanda t'il en s'approchant.

Rodney sursauta violemment et se tourna vers l'importun qui avait osé le déranger.

- Et alors, ça vous gêne ? répliqua t'il sèchement

- Oui, avoua John en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. On aimerait bien que vous veniez…

- Et si moi j'ai pas envie ? mmm ?

- Mais vous n'allez pas passer votre soirée tout seul, c'est Noël Rodney…

- Je sais, répondit le canadien en se replongeant dans ses analyses.

John soupira mais ne bougea pas. Il était décidé à emmener le canadien avec lui pour le réveillon, dû t'il le traîner de force s'il le fallait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour sortir du labo. Rodney s'aperçut que le militaire était toujours là.

- Colonel, je ne viendrai pas ! Allez vous amuser et oubliez moi, dit il en le poussant légèrement.

- Non, fut la réponse de John qui croisa les bras.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je viens de vous dire que je ne voulais pas venir !

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je n'irai pas non plus.

- Pardon ? fit Rodney surpris

- Je vais rester ici avec vous et on passera le réveillon tout les deux, répliqua John en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise à roulettes.

- Et si moi j'ai envie de rester seul ? mmm ?

- Je m'en fiche, lâcha le militaire.

- Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas sortir tout seul, je vais vous aider, grommela Rodney se levant et en donnant une brusque poussée à la chaise à roulettes qui alla s'écraser contre une console. Sous l'impact, Sheppard bascula en avant et se retrouva par terre.

- Hey ! s'exclama John en se relevant, doucement !

Rodney ne répondit rien et se remis à ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu par John. Ce dernier, refusant de se laisser abattre, revint à la charge.

- Rodney...

- Non ! cria le canadien sans se retourner. Je ne veux pas y aller c'est clair ? Alors maintenant laissez moi !

- Mais... commença Sheppard surpris par la véhémence de son ami.

- S'il vous plait... murmura Rodney toujours sans se retourner.

« S'il vous plait ? », holà c'est pas normal ça, songea John. Jamais le canadien n'avait prononcé ces mots, sauf si vraiment il avait un problème, et là...

- Ok; ok Rodney, dit John, je m'en vais. Mais avant, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous tenez à rester seul ici plutôt que de venir vous amuser avec nous... Tout le monde est là, sauf vous...

- Non, souffla le canadien.

- Non quoi ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas là... IL n'est pas là et sans lui..., le canadien ne finit pas sa phrase, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

- Rodney ? murmura John en s'approchant, vous parlez de Carson c'est ça ?

Le canadien ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus mais John vit distinctement ses épaules s'affaisser. C'était donc ça. Sheppard réalisa brusquement que ça allait être leur premier Noël depuis la disparition du médecin écossais et même s'il savait que Rodney avait vraiment été très touché par sa mort, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il mettrait autant de temps pour faire le deuil de son ami. Le militaire s'approcha alors doucement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du canadien. Rodney ne bougea pas alors John l'incita à se retourner. Il obtempéra et Sheppard ouvrit de grands yeux. Le canadien pleurait, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ne faisait rien pour les retenir.

- Oh Rodney, je suis désolé... chuchota John

- Il me manque tellement... sanglota le canadien avant de tenter de s'écarter de son ami.

Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lentement mais fermement, il attira le canadien contre lui et l'enlaça. Rodney poussa un lourd soupir et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi sans bouger puis Rodney finit par se calmer. Il s'écarta du militaire mais sans se détacher complètement de lui. John noua son regard au sien. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait en lui, quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Rodney le fixait de ses magnifiques prunelles bleues. Des larmes perlaient encore sur ses cils. Doucement John en essuya une avec son pouce. Rodney ferma les yeux à ce contact. Jamais il n'avait été caressé de cette manière, pas même par une femme.

John approcha doucement son visage de celui du scientifique mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son ami. Rodney rouvrit les yeux et combla cet espace en posant ses lèvres sur celles du militaire. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et lentement ils s'embrassèrent. John passa sa main sur la nuque de Rodney et caressa les petits cheveux à la base, élicitant un frisson chez son partenaire.

Le baiser s'éternisa alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient sur leurs corps, à la recherche de nouvelles sensations. Finalement, à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

- Woaw, murmura John en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Rodney s'écarta de lui en baissant la tête. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sheppard le retint.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? lui demanda t'il

- Je suis désolé John, je n'aurai pas du faire ça, je...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas... commença t'il gêné

- C'est vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il vient de se passer, répondit sincèrement le militaire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison, ajouta t'il

Rodney le dévisagea surpris et John lui sourit. Puis il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça à nouveau. Rodney enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud du militaire en soupirant.

- Alors ? murmura John

- Vous avez raison, souffla le canadien le visage toujours dans le cou de John. Carson et moi...

- Vous étiez ensemble ?

- Oui, enfin disons que ça commençait à devenir quelque chose quand il... enfin vous voyez, dit Rodney en se redressant et fixant son regard dans les yeux verts de son ami.

- Ouais je vois, répondit John en s'écartant doucement de lui.

- Mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé, ajouta précipitamment le canadien. Enfin je veux dire on s'était déjà embrassés mais...

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier Rodney vous savez, répliqua John doucement.

- Je sais mais...

- Ecoutez, ce baiser c'était merveilleux, j'ai adoré et je serai prêt à recommencer mais seulement si vous le souhaitez.

- Je... commença Rodney, incapable de trouver ses mots. Merci, murmura t'il finalement.

John hocha la tête en souriant puis brusquement frappa dans ses mains.

- Je sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim, s'exclama t'il, si on allait voir s'il reste quelque chose à manger ?

Rodney lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Puis ils sortirent ensemble du laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers un transporteur. En chemin Rodney voulu s'arrêter sur un balcon. John le suivit. Il faisait froid et le vent soufflait mais le canadien semblait ne rien sentir. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et contempla le ciel piqué d'étoiles.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est là quelque part, dit Rodney

- Ouais je le pense aussi, approuva John en le rejoignant. Et il voudrait que tu soies heureux, j'en suis sûr, ajouta t'il doucement, le tutoyant à nouveau.

Rodney se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Jamais John ne l'avait vu sourire de cette façon depuis que Carson n'était plus là.

- Joyeux Noël John, souffla Rodney

- Joyeux Noël Rodney, répondit John en lui rendant son sourire

Rodney l'embrassa rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie; laissant un militaire trop surpris pour réagir.

- Tu viens ? Si on se dépêche, on pourra avoir du dessert, lança le canadien en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Oh oui du dessert, murmura John en le suivant.

Juste avant de sortir, il regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Une étoile se mit à scintiller plus que les autres et brusquement disparu.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Carson, chuchota John avant de rejoindre Rodney.

**FIN**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette fic. J'ai du la recommencer plusieurs fois^^ Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. J'espère aussi que vous avez passé un très bon Noël !! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et toutes ! **

**Ah oui, une petite review quand même ? ^^**


End file.
